


Honest love and Hidden Love

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boda, DrabbleViñeta, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, PostFinalManga, Romance, SemiAU, SpoilersManga, UnilateralLove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Secretos ocultos para el corazón, derrumbes de los cuales no sabrás si salir adelante y quienes te apoyan con una palabra tan simple. "Estoy aquí", todo se define en el momento, el amor es amor, sin importar sus múltiples formas.





	Honest love and Hidden Love

**Pss…**

**Solo no digan que estuve aquí, ¿Ok?**

**Soy un fantasma.**

**¡Esta es mi historia 100! *arroja confeti* (Un logró en FF)**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater son propiedad de Okubo Atsushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El velo cayendo grácilmente desde su cabeza sujeta por pequeños adornos en forma de la máscara de Shinigami, un vestido completamente blanco con leves decoraciones negras remarcando su elegante y fina figura. Una belleza escondida a través de los desprecios, crueldades y engaños de una mujer conocida como Medusa.

Un pasado que no tendrá que ser mencionado justo ahora.

No cuando esta por dirigirse a unir su vida con alguien especial y muy querido.

Delineo sus labios con el colorete rosado, maquillo sus pómulos para darles luz, arreglo sus pestañas y coloco color por encima de sus parpados, en ese momento apreciaba la auténtica Chrona Makenshi.

\- Liz-san… g-gracias. Uhm…

\- No, está bien – detuvo la pistola gemela levantando ambas manos – Para mí es un placer, solo imagina la cara que pondrá Kid cuando te vea caminar al altar, jajaja, tendré todo grabado. – aquello hizo reír a la peli rosa, pensando en los grandes talentos de Liz para la belleza y el como Kid discutiría la simetría de su trabajo. – Bueno tengo que salir, aún tengo detalles por afinar.

\- Claro. E-esperare a Maka.

Con un pulgar en alto y guiñando un ojo, la mayor Thompson se retiró de la habitación siendo seguida por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, apoyo la frente contra la puerta de madera, apretando el agarra sobre la cerradura, mordió su labio inferior liberando gotas saldas sin contemplación. Cubrió su boca con la otra mano, aminorando cualquier gemido angustioso para no asustar a Chrona, con pasos apresurados se encamino al baño más cercano, encerrándose dentro de este, dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo y comenzar con gritos, pataleando sobre el pulcro piso, arrojando puñetazos y doblándolos sobre el piso dejándolos rojizos.

Tanto tiempo juntos, apoyándose, confiando uno en el otro, permitiéndole que las tocara para que diera libre albedrio de sus estúpidas manías sobre la simetría y simplemente elegía sobre ellas para estar al lado de Chrona.

Jamás odiaría a la peli rosa aun con sus choques del pasado, la batalla en el barco, la traición, sus heridas por ser el Kishin,… demasiado para ser enumerado, pero ella solo fue tratada como objeto.

Un cascaron vacío que intentaba llenarse y completar sus partes resquebrajadas. Descendió de la Luna Negra, asegurando que Asura permanecería en ese lugar por un tiempo más.

Cada uno fue amable, comprensivo, sobre todo Maka que finalmente había recuperado a su querida amiga.

Exhalo, sorbiendo la mucosidad llegando al pensamiento clave… Kid. ¿Cómo fue que el Shinigami se hizo tan cálido?, ¿De qué forma se dirigió a ella?, ¿La escuchaba?, ¿Se quejaba de su simetría?

\- En qué momento… te enamoraste de ella Kid… - soltó en la habitación, levantando la cabeza recargada en la puerta, ignorando el desastre de su atuendo. Apoyo la mano derecha sobre el lado izquierda del pecho, un corazón… uno que continua latiendo para darle vida a su cuerpo, que se encoge cuando lo ve, salta violentamente cuando sonríe pero que se detuvo y fragmento con un brillo dirigido a alguien más… otro Kid que ella no sabía que podía existir. – Ah… *sniff* bastardo… *sniff* - sonrió de lado, secando su nariz con la otra mano – me manoseaste pero nunca tomaste la responsabilidad como con Chrona. Je… que tonto…

* * *

Los gritos se escucharon y aplausos no faltaron, el nuevo matrimonio de Shinigami y ¿Bruja? era observado por todos. Compartieron un mensaje a través de sus ojos, siendo el nuevo Lord Shinigami quien tomo el mentón de su mujer y levantándose un poco en puntas, rozo sus labios con los ajenos, aumentando la emoción del público y que posiblemente la "Dama de honor" quisiera arrojarle una Biblia en la cabeza al Shinigami. Un parpadeo confundido de Chrona y sonrió, acercándose para besar la frente de su esposo, avergonzándolo por ello.

En la distancia apreciaba el cuadro.

Pura felicidad, estaba por seguir la obación cuando una mano tomo la suya alzándola en lo alto.

\- ¡VAMOS NEE-CHAN TENEMOS QUE GRITAR FUERTE!

\- ¿P-patty?

\- ¡SI!, GRITEMOS. YO GRITARE CONTIGO NEE-CHAN. SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AQUÍ – señalo la menor, con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Liz resistió las lágrimas y correspondió el gesto, apretó la mano de su hermana.

\- ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- dijeron al unísono, llamando la atención de los otros.

\- ¡ESTA NOCHE KID-KUN HARA MUCHOS MINI-KIDS Y MINI-CHRONAS!- agrego Patty, sonrojando a los mencionados. Liz soltó una carcajada con algunas gotas de agua salda queriendo escapar, siendo quizás confundidas con la diversión formada en ese momento.

"Se feliz… Kid, yo también lo haré. Te amo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**No sé, me dieron ganas de escribir algo medio dramático con Liz, espero la idea fuera clara, ella sufre pero trata de entenderlo y aceptarlo, no en un 100% pero lo intenta.**

**Por lo menos así me lo planteo.**

**OvO**

**Nunca tendrá continuación.**

**Bye. *Sale corriendo***

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
